Feline Love
by Sivlerblood
Summary: The Seigaku team get an unexpected surprise when a certain member drinks one of Inui's special juice.


**Feline Love**

"Come on Ryoma, you lost fair and square." A boy with spiky black hair and a goofy grin on his face said. He was holding a glass filled with a foul blue-brown liquid to the shorter boy, with black hair which had a green tint to it. Ryoma stared at it with his golden brown cat like eyes.

"Momo, isn't that a bit harsh?" Another boy with black hair, who had a worried look on his face, said. "Its fine, he's drunken it before, we all have!" Momo argued, "But its Inui's new product! We don't know what it does." The other boy pushed on.

"Oishi, its fine!" Momo ignored Oishi and put the glass to Ryoma's lips and poured into his mouth. Startled Ryoma swallowed it without thinking. He started coughing, "m-Momo-senpai!" "Ryoma!" Oishi rushed over to him and patted his back. "Ryoma, are you okay?"

"I'm o-okay but, I need a new drink to wash away this taste." He walked, sort of staggering, away from his two friends and went to find a soda machine to get a ponta. When he reached it, he began to put the money into the coin slot.

As he put the first coin in, his head started to spin. "Oh!" Ryoma fell to the ground in front of the machine. "Ryoma!" Oishi ran to his fallen friend and picked up his head. "Ryoma! Ryoma!" he called to the unconscious form in his arms.

"Oishi, what happened?" A deep voice from behind him called. "C-Captain! Ryoma, he fainted. Momo made him drink Inui's new product!" Oishi explained in panic. "What?" the captain turned to give the sorry brute a glare. "Let me see him, go ask Inui what was in that drink."

The vice-captain nodded and picked up the boy to hand him over to him. "Now to get you to the nurse." the captain started towards the school with his kouhai in his arms. He opened the sliding door with his foot. "Oh! Hello Tezuka-kun how are you?" An elderly woman smiled at him.

"Hello Mrs. Suzu, may I use one of yours beds for this one?" He nodded his head at the boy in his arms. "My goodness! Yes you may, what happened to him?" She asked as she prepared a bed.

"Inui" was all Tezuka said, but she understood. As she was about to comment her office phone rang. Sighing she answered, "Hello? … Oh! Mr. Higoru, what's wrong?" She listened while he explained that one of his students had gotten a deep cut on his left leg and needed help fast. "Ok! Keep him still and make sure you put pressure on it to keep it from bleeding too much, I'll be right there!"

She quickly hung up and ran to get the supplies needed. "Tezuka-kun, could you stay with him? I'm heading to help another student that can't move." She said as she ran out the door, without giving him a chance to answer.

Tezuka sighed and pulled a chair to sit next to the bed occupying his teammate. He stared at the young tennis star for awhile noticing nothing until Ryoma started to twitched. Tezuka got up from his seat to get a better look at the boy. Ryoma groaned and rolled over, curling into a ball.

The captain stared in shock as the boy's ears moved to the top of his head changing into a pair of cat ears. A smooth black tail extended from his back underneath the shirt and just above the shorts. Tezuka was stunned to be exact, never had he seen Inui's drink do this.

"Echizen?" the voice barely above a whisper called, concern showing. Said person groaned and tried to roll over only to hurt his tail. He let out a startled yelp and rolled to lay on his side facing the captain, who had jumped a bit by the boy's yelp.

"Hurts" a weak voice stated as he reached for something to squeeze to distract him from the pain. The hand found another and grabbed it startling Tezuka, who had remained still. Ryoma opened his eyes to see why what he had grabbed was warm and firm. Looking up he saw his buchou, he let go of the hand on instinct, "sorry buchou."

Tezuka just nodded and sat back down in a bit of a daze. "Buchou, where am I?" the cat boy asked. "You're at the infirmary because you passed out after drinking Inui's drink." the buchou explained as the boy sat up and got out of the bed. "Echizen, you should rest some more!" the older boy said as he too stood up.

"I'm fine buchou, I just need to find/kill Momo-senpai." He said as he walked out the door and into a toned chest. "Ochibi!" A loud voice that belonged to a hyper-active red head, who jumped at him, but stopped a few inches away. "O-Ochibi?" The red head dropped his arms. "What?" Ryoma tilted his head to the side making him look adorable.

"What are you looking at, Eiji-senpai?" He asked again, but this time a voice from behind answered. "Echizen turn around" Tezuka commanded as he held up a mirror. Ryoma turned around and looked into the mirror. He gasped and stared at the ears on his head and the tail coming out of his back, "what are these?" he almost shouted as he reached up to touch the ears to see if they were real.

His fingers brushed the tip of his ear and it twitched at the contact. "Che, its real" he continued to stare at them. "Ochibi looks adorable!" Eiji chimed as he glomped the cat boy, making Ryoma lose his balance and fall into Tezuka. Acting on instinct, Tezuka wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Eiji, that's dangerous even more so when we're in the infirmary!" Scolded a concern Oishi, pulling the red head off of the youngest player. "Nyaa! But Ochibi looks so cute!" Whined Eiji turning to cling onto the vice captain. "Echizen are you okay?" A voice from behind the two at the door asked. All eyes turned to look at the two on the floor.

The captain sat on the floor, arms still around Ryoma, whose face was buried into his chest. He was shaking a little and his hands clutched onto the shirt. "Echizen?" Tezuka looked down at the shaking form in his arms. He looked up, his ears down; eyes watering up a little "hurt". Everyone stared shocked, confused, and concern at their usually arrogant teammate. "What hurts Ryoma?" Momo asked moving around Oishi and Eiji.

"This." He wiggled his sore tail, he let go of Tezuka with one hand to smooth tail. Momo chuckled and pulled Ryoma up, once he finally let go of the buchou while Inui pulled up Tezuka. Once Ryoma gained his thoughts back he glared up at Momo and punched him in the stomach. "Ugh!" Momo fell to his knees and hugged his stomach. "OI! What was that for?" He complained. The cat boy glared at him harder "For making me drink Inui senpai's juice.

Everyone turned to face the tall black haired boy with glasses. "What was that drink Inui?" The buchou asked. "That was a new product I made for someone. I was to bring it to him after practice but, couldn't find it." Inui stated without missing a beat.

Silence met the room. No one knew what to say. Ryoma checked the time it was 4 p.m. he had to be home soon. "Ano" The others turned to Ryoma, "I need to get home soon" he stated while looking at the clock. "Ah do you need a lift?" asked a recovered Momo. "Sure" he nodded then realized he was still in his tennis clothes. "I need to go change" he said as he walked by the other tennis players.

"Wait Echizen, what about your appearance?" A tall brunette stated with a worried look. Ryoma froze mid step, "Che, Fuji senpai will come with me. I'm sure he can scare anyone away." "Aw Ryo-chan wants me to be his protector." A smooth voice chimed from a semi tall brunette.

"Fuji-senpai, don't make it sound weird." Ryoma said as he started to walk away again. The others exchanged looks then they all followed after him. They got there without anyone noticing the team's baby. "Alright, Momo-senpai let's go." He called as he stepped out of the changing room.

"Say Ryoma, what about the tennis game tomorrow?" Momo asked as they got closer to Ryoma's house. "I'm still gonna play it, nothings gonna stop me stop me." He replied with a bored expression, He's tail was swaying in the wind as they pedaled by buildings.

"Heh shouldn't expect anything less from you." Momo smirked and sped up the pace. They reached his house just in time as the bell in the backyard rung. "Thanks Momo-senpai, see you tomorrow." Ryoma said as he got off and walked to the door, his tail swaying behind him. 'Cute' Momo thought as he pedaled off down the street towards his own house.

Glaring at the oldish man flailing around laughing so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. Ryoma's old man was in hysteria about his son's appearance. "Shut up, baka ojii!" Ryoma hissed as he kicked his side and stormed up to his room, slamming the door. 'Stupid old man laughing at his son's displeasure in this new look!' He grumbled in his mind. Throwing himself onto his stomach on his bed, pulling the pillow over his head. 'Tomorrow is going to be annoying' with that thought he sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
